


Shifting Tides

by thatsnotmyname32



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Namikaze Minato, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dark Namizake Minato, Dimension Travel, F/M, Jounin Sensei Haruno Sakura, Possessive Behavior, Sex, other tags probably, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: After closing a space time portal, Sasuke and Sakura discover an 'intruder' in the form of one Namikaze Minato. He's not the same man history told them about, nor is he the one they knew, however briefly, on the Fourth war battlefield. MinaSaku. SasuSaku. Dark Minato. Rated for lemons and violence.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 44
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New story. I know, I've got a lot on my plate again. But I feel incredibly comfortable with everything I've been writing. :P

There was a crack in time and space.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at it, both his rinnegan and sharingan analysing it. It was new, no older than a few days, but he noted straight away that it had been used. Not from this side, but from whatever was on the other side. That meant that someone or something had been here, or perhaps was still. Either way, he memorised the signature of that other dimension, then closed the rift.

Turning, he saw the squad that had stayed here guarding it while they waited for him. A jounin, and three gennin. The jounin, his old team mate and one time lover Haruno Sakura, had a hand on her hip as she stared at him. She wasn't happy to see him, and he supposed he couldn't blame her, but even she knew that his presence there wasn't up to either of them.

"Sasuke," she said. "Now that you've closed it, I trust you'll be returning to the village?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, and felt a small spark of satisfaction that she was still able to easily interpret his monosyllabic answers, if that look on her face was anything to go by.

"And why not?" she demanded, proving him correct.

"Something came through," he told her. "It may still be here."

She rolled her eyes. "So go check," she said. "Then you can get your arrogant ass out of my hair."

Sasuke stared at her a moment, then he left. He searched for remnant traces of that other dimension's signature, but couldn't find any. Yet, as he was returning to where the crack had been, he suddenly sensed one, right where Sakura was. And it just happened to coincide with a loud explosion and the shaking impact of one of his ex lover's punches.

He reappeared at her side to find her facing off against a shinobi wearing black, with white straps in a crisscrossed pattern across his torso, with a white obi, and a kitsune ANBU mask. A silvered tanto was in his hand, and he had spiky blond hair that stuck out around his mask. He reeked of that other dimension.

"Sasuke, get the kids back to the village," Sakura said in lieu of a greeting.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. "I'll be right back. Try not to get hit."

Sakura snorted. "As if I would."

Sasuke used his space time portals to get Sakura's gennin back to Konoha. Once he'd dumped them on a spluttering Naruto, he teleported back, finding that Sakura was well enough holding her own. He smirked smugly at that, then joined her in her fight. The two of them worked seamlessly together, wearing down this strange enemy. Yet… there was something odd about him.

His attacks were vaguely familiar, the way he moved, Sasuke could swear he'd seen it before. The man's speed was impressive enough to keep up with him, which was saying something, since Sasuke was faster than a lot of shinobi these days who boasted their speed. Eventually, Sasuke managed to kick the ninja toward Sakura, who utilised her medical ninjutsu to knock the man out.

The two of them stood over him, staring down at the man. "So he's from that other dimension then?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke 'hn-ed'.

"I memorised that dimension's signature," he said. "I can get him back there."

Sakura's fingers twitched. "Did… did you noticed that his fighting style seemed a bit familiar?" she asked.

"…You want to see who it is," Sasuke said.

Without answering, Sakura reached down, removing the ANBU mask from the man's face, then she gasped. Sasuke's only response was a brow shooting up in an attempt to meet his hairline.

"Hn," was all he said.

Lying unconscious at their feet was none other than Namikaze Minato, the dobe Hokage-wannabe's father. He looked like he was in his early twenties, possibly around the age he'd become Hokage and sired the idiot. Even though Sasuke didn't recall anything on the fact that the Yondaime had ever been in ANBU. Sakura knelt down next to the man, and began healing him.

"Relax, I'm not going to wake him up," she said to his unspoken question. "Just making sure we didn't do any permanent damage."

Sasuke 'stood guard' as Sakura worked, then noted when her chakra abruptly cut off. "Help me turn him over," she ordered, and he reluctantly did so.

Sakura yanked the back of the man's shirt up, and Sasuke immediately saw a seal on his lower back. "What is that?" he asked as he knelt beside her, examining it.

"It seems to be a sort of repellent seal," Sakura mused. "Though repelling what? This bit's an anchor of some sort, and this one represents 'space'… What?"

Sasuke was staring. "How do you know so much about seals?" he asked.

She pointed to her forehead. "Duh," she snarked. "When shishou taught me the yin seal, I researched everything I could to do with sealing. You _know_ I don't do things by half, Sasuke."

Right. How could he forget? Even though Sakura was one of the strongest, most fearsome kunoichi out there, sometimes it was easy to forget that she was also such a nerd. _Not_ that he'd ever say that to her, of course.

Sakura continued to examine the seal, before she declared, "Well, he's not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean," she told him, stressing out the last word a bit, "that this seal is designed to keep him from returning to where he came from. It seems that he had no intention of ever going back to his world. I mean, you could give it a try if you wanted, but I doubt it'd work."

Sasuke stood, Sakura following, and he opened a new portal, one to the Namikaze's world. He picked him up and attempted to send him through, but the man fell through to the ground on the other side, as if the portal wasn't even there. He grunted in annoyance, even as Sakura giggled.

"Told you so," was all she said.

"I didn't doubt you," Sasuke told her. "But it was worth a try."

"True."

Sasuke closed the portal, then they both stared down at the unconscious man. "So what are we going to do about him?" Sasuke wondered.

"The best thing to do would be to restrain him and take him back to the village," Sakura said, going over to search through her discarded pack, before pulling out chakra restraints. "You go on ahead and inform sensei, have him get a secure room ready. Make sure you _don't_ tell Naruto. At least, not that his father from another world is here."

"Maybe you should put his mask back on, just in case," Sasuke suggested.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, her tone conversational, as she just _knew_ something was up.

"Hn… I might have dumped your gennin on the dobe," Sasuke admitted. "So he'll probably know that there's some enemy ninja, if your gennin said anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot," she complained, then put the ANBU mask back on the Namikaze's face. "In that case, don't tell sensei who it is either, until _I_ get a chance to talk to him."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed, then disappeared through his portal to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After closing a space time portal, Sasuke and Sakura discover an 'intruder' in the form of one Namikaze Minato. He's not the same man history told them about, nor is he the one they knew, however briefly, on the Fourth war battlefield. MinaSaku. SasuSaku. Dark Minato. M rated for lemons and violence.

Sasuke had gone straight back to Sakura once Kakashi had told him exactly where to bring their inter-dimensional visitor. He hadn't told him who it was, agreeing with Sakura's concerns on Naruto somehow accidentally finding out they had an alternate version of his father in the village. The chakra suppressors would keep Naruto from just randomly sensing him, the dobe would have to actively search for him, and how would he know to do that?

Delivering Namikaze to T&I had been easy. The shock on Kakashi and Ibiki's faces when they realised who it was had been unmissable (and rather entertaining). Sasuke had then teleported a mildly protesting Sakura out of the building and back to her gennin, who were having fun terrorising Naruto (she'd taught them well). Then he was back in T&I.

Ibiki had set Namikaze up so that a Yamanaka who'd joined them while Sasuke had been gone could perform his clan's mind reading technique. He leaned against the wall, just watching as the Yamanaka sifted through Namikaze's mind. Kakashi stood next to him, arms crossed as they waited. Sasuke could tell that even if he remained outwardly calm, his old sensei was anything but on the inside.

After almost an hour, the Yamanaka ended the jutsu, not even stumbling though Sasuke could see his weariness. "Such a sharply trained mind," the man muttered, then shook himself, and turned to his Hokage. "This man… he's had a vastly different life than our Yondaime. For one thing, he's never been Hokage, never even aspired to it. The… The Hokage in his reality is Shimura Danzou."

Sasuke instinctively bristled at the mention of Shimura, before he pushed it aside. He noticed the looks of surprise on both Kakashi and Ibiki's faces, and even the underlying concern that followed soon after. But then, he knew Kakashi had once worked under the man himself, so he would know what a Konoha run by him would be like.

"I'm not certain I even want to _know_ what the village would be like under Shimura's thumb," Ibiki muttered. "But… I guess it can't be helped. Continue your report on your observations."

"It was very militaristic," the Yamanaka said. "I know we are a village of ninja, the military way of life is kinda the point here. But with that other dimension… He ran it with a similar principle that our Danzou used for ROOT, only more openly, since he was the one in charge. And worse in some instances, in my opinion."

Sasuke had heard stories from Sai about what it had been like in ROOT, and he felt immense sympathy for all those who lived in that other world.

"Did you see anything about that seal on him?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject a bit. "Anything about the portal?"

The Yamanaka sighed. "He opened the portal himself," he said. "He had a sealed scroll, though I got the impression it was stolen. As for the seal on his back… I believe the Jiraiya of that world put it on him. This Minato isn't a seal master, doesn't even know the hiraishin. I believe that's why Jiraiya-sama did it."

Silence, then Sasuke asked, "Did you see why the seal made sure he can't go back?"

They gave him a 'look', and Sasuke elaborated, "Sakura looked over the seal briefly. She said it would prevent him from going back."

"Uh… no, sorry," the Yamanaka said. "For anything more, I'd either have to go back in, or you'd have to wake him, ask him, and hope he answers."

They all stared over at the unconscious Namikaze. "What do you recommend?" Kakashi asked.

"…His mind is a fortress," the Yamanaka said. "I don't think I can get anything more out of him without causing some serious damage. My recommendation would be to take him to the hospital, seal his room in case he's violent when he wakes, and then see how he responds. Chakra suppressors might help, but he also might be less inclined to speak if they're on."

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Set him up in the top clearance ward in the hospital," he ordered after a moment. "Sasuke, find Sakura and get her over there to prepare a room. Then let us know, and we'll transfer him over. As of right now, the only ones who will know about him will be the four of us, plus Sakura. Anyone else will have to be approved my me."

They all nodded, then Sasuke left, walking out as opposed to using his portal so that he could give himself time to think.

OoOoO

Sakura was annoyed.

She huffed as she sat in her office in the hospital, arms crossed and basically pouting. After 'rescuing' Naruto from her gennin, she'd lectured them on the importance of confidentiality when it came to missions. The brats had told Naruto _everything_ that had happened. Luckily, they didn't know who the masked man had been, and it was going to stay that way.

Sasuke had found her over an hour later to inform her that she had to set up a high security room in the hospital. Which she'd done, of course. Minato was sleeping away on a bed in a room that only she, the Hokage, and Ibiki were allowed into. Sakura had tried to convince Kakashi to let either Shizune or Tsunade in on this case, and he was _thinking about it_.

Sighing, Sakura stood and made her way back to the high security room, where her unexpected patient awaited her. Once there, she administered the chakra suppressant that she'd gone to her office for, then shot some chakra into Minato's spine at the base of his skull. That would release the medically induced coma she'd put him in.

As she waited, she took the time to examine him, comparing his features to what she could remember of the reanimated version of him, and also to the few pictures she'd seen of him over the years. (the one sitting in Naruto and Hinata's home being the one she knew best) The angle of his face was a little harsher, and there was a scar that ran down from his left ear, under his chin. He was thinner, his build the sort that came from _years_ in ANBU. Just like Kakashi's had.

She sighed, leaning back against the wall. By her estimate, he should wake in the next few minutes, barring any complications. She kept her eye on him, monitoring him for any signs of waking. Because of that, she saw the moment he woke, and also how he stilled in the next instant, feigning sleep. She shook her head and threw a wadded up piece of paper at him.

He ignored it.

"I know you're awake," she said. "I'm a medic, I made sure you'd wake, so there's no point in hiding it."

Slowly, _slowly_ , his breathing evened out into that of an alert person, and he opened his eyes. "You sealed my chakra," he said.

"Of course we did," Sakura shrugged. "You're an unknown, a possible threat. Why would we do anything else?"

He sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, though he remained seated. Sakura watched him with a dispassionate eye.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Konoha's hospital," she told him.

Minato closed his eyes, breathing rather deliberately, and Sakura figured he was trying to calm himself, to centre his thoughts. Then he opened them and asked, "Who's Hokage?"

"Not Shimura," she told him. "He's been dead for years."

His only visible reaction was a slight widening of the eyes, but even that went back to normal. "May I speak with the Hokage?" he asked.

"Depends on what you want to say, I suppose," she told him.

He looked at her then, eyes raking up and down her form. "You're one of the ones I was fighting before," he stated.

"One of them," Sakura confirmed. "Now, how about you tell me a bit about yourself, and then I'll decide if you get to talk to the Hokage."

She settled back and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After closing a space time portal, Sasuke and Sakura discover an 'intruder' in the form of one Namikaze Minato. He's not the same man history told them about, nor is he the one they knew, however briefly, on the Fourth war battlefield. MinaSaku. SasuSaku. Dark Minato. M rated for lemons and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this, but ah well. It'll do.

He stared at her, she stared at him.

"How about we start with why you came here?" Sakura suggested.

He remained silent a moment, then he said, "It was no longer safe for me in my world."

"…And why is that?" she asked when he didn't elaborate.

Minato stared directly into her eyes, and said, "I failed in an attempt to assassinate the Hokage."

Sakura remained unperturbed. "I see," was all she said about his 'treason'. "So, you're an assassin?"

"The best," he said, and there was no bragging in his tone, simply statement.

"So who was going to be Hokage if you succeeded?" she asked.

"A man named Kato Dan," Minato told her. "He was the leader of a rebellion, though I've no idea what happened to them since I had to leave."

Sakura hmm-ed. "Kato Dan," she mused. "Huh."

"Is Kato-san Hokage here?" Minato asked.

Sakura thought a moment on what she should tell him, and how much. Kakashi had left it up to her on how she'd handle him when he woke. She decided to answer truthfully.

"Kato Dan died almost forty years ago," she told him. "He died a hero during the Second Shinobi War."

There was a brief look of surprise on his face, before he hid it behind a mask. "That's…" he didn't elaborate.

Sakura sighed. "Tell me about your shinobi career," she said. "What skills you have, your age, sensei, things like that."

"You're not the best interrogator," Minato remarked. "Those questions were pretty straight forward."

"It's probably a good thing I'm not an interrogator then," Sakura said. "Besides, you've already had a stay in T&I."

"…That would explain my screaming headache," he mused. "Are you ever going to tell me who the Hokage is?"

"Are you ever going to answer my questions?" Sakura countered.

Minato closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "Fine," he said. "Let's do this properly. Name: Namikaze Minato. Rank: ANBU Captain. Ninja registration: 006510. Age: 25. Blood type: B. Birth date: January twenty five. Marital status: Single. Anything else?"

"You're proficient with a tanto," Sakura remarked. "You handled yours well when we fought. And it was a chakra imbued blade… Wind, correct?"

Minato nodded. "Kenjutsu was always my preferred method of fighting," he said. "You on the other hand, you never drew a weapon, not even a kunai. You fought with your fists in a style I've only ever seen one other person wield. Senju Tsunade."

"She's my shishou," Sakura admitted.

"Then we kind of have something in common," Minato said. "Kato-san was my teacher. For a time, at least."

Sakura stared at him, contemplating. Then she pursed her lips, and decided to answer his question. "Shimura Danzou was your Third Hokage, correct?" she asked, continuing at his nod, "Ours was Sarutobi Hiruzen. But… we're currently on the Sixth."

_That_ caught his attention. "This world's time line is ahead of mine, then," he surmised. "I thought as much, from what you said about Kato-san."

"Our Hokage is Hatake Kakashi," Sakura told him.

Minato's reaction to that was to go as stiff as a board, his expression completely shutting down. "Hatake Kakashi?" he asked, his voice almost a growl.

"…I gather you know him." Sakura said.

Minato looked away, jaw clenched. "He was… he was practically family at one point," he admitted. "But then, he betrayed everything we'd taught him, and joined up with Shimura."

"Well, our Kakashi might try to kill Danzou if he ever saw him again," Sakura said. "There are few people who would have anything positive to say about the late council elder."

Minato let out a shaky breath, trying to compose himself. "I'm glad then," he said, "that he didn't fall into Shimura's trap."

_Right_ … "Actually, he did join him once," she admitted, and his head snapped up. "Danzou manipulated him through his grief at the time, and managed to recruit him. I don't have all the details, but the Third managed to get him out, to make him see that joining ROOT wasn't the answer."

Kakashi had told her and Naruto this one night, over sake. It was the most open and exposed they'd ever seen their sensei. With his emotions at least. They'd still yet to see underneath that infernal mask of his.

"How did Shimura die?" Minato asked.

"He was killed by someone whose entire family he'd had slaughtered," Sakura told him. "That's all I'm telling you, though."

The two of them were silent, then Minato asked, "So what's going to happen with me?"

Sakura sighed. "Honestly, I don't know," she admitted. "There are a lot of people who would recognise you, and our version of you has been gone for a long time."

"Gone?" he asked. "You mean dead. How?"

"You were Fourth Hokage," Sakura said, and he raised a brow in surprise. "You died the night your son was born, when the nine tails was unleashed on the village."

"…I have a _son_?" he asked, then exhaled slowly. "And I was Hokage… I've honestly… never even considered that. Who… who's my son's mother?"

"You were married to Uzumaki Kushina," Sakura told him, and saw he was shocked again, and… disgusted?

What the heck?

"The _weapon_?" he asked, more than a little horrified. "I married the village _weapon_?"

"Jinchuuriki are _not_ weapons!" Sakura said heatedly. "They're _people_ , and should be treated as such!"

Minato looked taken aback at her vehemence. "Sorry," he quickly apologised. "But… Shimura treats Uzumaki as a weapon, and she's _embraced_ it."

Sakura was horrified now at that prospect. "That's… That's _awful_ ," she said softly.

"Shimura likes his weapons to be loyal," Minato said. "He… has a way to ensure it. I don't know how your version worked, but he has a lot of experience with seals, and there was something else we could never figure out, but it guaranteed absolute loyalty."

Sakura thought a moment, her mind going over everything she'd ever heard or read about Danzou. "Kotoamatsukami," she murmured.

"How do you know about that?" Minato asked sharply.

"It was something Danzou had," she told him. "Stolen from the Uchiha."

"There are no Uchiha left in my world," he admitted. "He had them all rounded up and executed on false charges _years_ ago. Even the children."

Sakura was sickened, but not surprised. "That's how he got it then," she said, and sighed. "Let's not talk about him anymore right now. It's too depressing, and quite frankly, not relevant past a certain point."

"Agreed," Minato said.

There was silence again, the Sakura sighed and pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning against. "I think I'll give you a check up," she said. "After all, you did just wake from a medically induced coma, after a fight and a trip through a space time portal."

"I suppose you want me to take my shirt off?" Minato asked, his expression now turned leery.

"Don't tell me you're a pervert like Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked with a frustrated huff.

Minato shrugged. "I don't think there's anyone in any world who could match being a pervert like Jiraiya-sama," he said, then eyed her up and down. "But I _do_ appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one."

Sakura gave him a half amused, half annoyed look. "That's true about him," she admitted. "But yes, shirt off. Skin to skin contact makes healing easier and less intrusive for the patient, even if it isn't strictly necessary."

He removed his shirt, and Sakura placed a hand over his heart, healing chakra flowing immediately. She was all too aware of him staring intently at her as she worked, but she ignored it in favour of her check up. He was in peak condition, no major issues, and once she'd finished, she cut off her chakra and lowered her hand. She stepped back and bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"You're in perfect health," she told him. "It seems you've had access to the best of healthcare."

"Tsunade-sama is the best medic in my world," Minato said as he sat there, eyes lidded as he continued to stare at her. "You said she's your shishou? Have you surpassed her? I see you have the yin seal as well."

Sakura shrugged. "Tsunade-shishou claims I have," she said. "But I don't know about that."

Minato slid off the bed and took a few steps to close the distance between them. "Modesty," he commented as he invaded her personal space. "That's not a trait I've often seen."

Sakura could feel the heat radiating off of him, that same heat she'd ignored as she'd conducted his check up before. "That's… that's too bad," she noted as she stared at his pectoral muscle.

Suddenly she stepped back, looking up into his eyes. "Well, I think we're done here," she told him. "I'll submit my report to the Hokage, then he can decide what will happen with you."

Minato sighed as he stepped back also. "Very well," he said, then fixed her with a burning look. "Until next time then, _Sakura_."

He sat back up on the bed and watched her until she left. Sakura did her best not to run down the hospital hall as she wondered, how on earth had he learned her name?


End file.
